The Cyber King
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: In Cybertron ruled King Merrick and Queen Lana. One day they had a sparkling named Heatwave, who can't wait to be ruler of Cybertron. However.. Merrick's jealous brother, Diablo wants to be king and plots to kill both Merrick and Heatwave. (Based off of the lion king, please don't judge me.) NOT. RELATED. TO ANY. OF MY. STORIES. Thanks for reading! ***OnoKeenestOfSight***
1. The Ceremony Talking With Diablo

_-A ChaseIsMyRescueBot production._

 _Based off of Disney's The Lion King._

 _ **Cybertron presents.**_

 _Fanfiction words presents._

 _(Here comes an Autobot, sire.)_

 _(Oh yes, it's an Autobot.)_

 _(Here comes an Autobot, sire.)_

 _(Oh yes, it's an Autobot.)_

 _(We're going to conquer.)_

 _(A mech and a femene come to this open place.)_

 _(Here comes an Autobot, sire.)_

 _(Oh yes, it's an Autobot.)_

 _(Here comes an Autobot, sire.)_

 _(Oh yes, it's an Autobot.)_

 _(We're going to conquer.)_

 _(A mech and a femene come to this open place.)_

 _From the day we arrive on the planet._

 _And blinking, step into the sun._

 _There's more to see than can ever be seen._

 _More to do than can ever be done._

 _There's far too much to take in here._

 _More to find than can ever be found._

 _But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky._

 _Keeps great and small on the endless round._

 _It's the Circle of Life._

 _And it moves us all._

 _Through despair and hope._

 _Through faith and love._

 _Till we find our place._

 _On the path unwinding._

 _In the Circle._

 _The Circle of Life._

The wise, and sometimes crazy femene, Eliza, stepped up to the house of king Merrick and Queen Lana. It was a grateful day for Cybertron. Lana has just had a sparkling. They called him, Heatwave.

 _It's the Circle of Life._

 _And it moves us all._

 _Through despair and hope._

 _Through faith and love._

 _Till we find our place._

 _On the path unwinding._

 _In the Circle…._

 _The Circle of Life!_

 _ **THE CYBER KING.**_

Not far from Cybertron, laid a small, yet stable house. The one who lived in that house, was no other than Diablo, the younger, jealous brother of King Merrick.

A cyber-snake, that did no harm to anybody, came slithering by Diablo's cave and Diablo caught the poor snake and raised him so he could look him in the optics.

"Life is not fair am I right?" Diablo asked the young Cyber-snake. "Well, I shall never be king, hmm? Now, you. Will never see the light of another day. Farewell." Diablo said to the Cyber-snake, preparing to eat him.

"Didn't your carrier tell you not to play with your food?" The voice of Fixit said as Diablo turned around showing the mini-con.

Diablo let out an annoyed sigh, for he couldn't stand the mini-con. "What do you want?" He asked Fixit.

"I'm here to announce. King Merrick is on his way. You better have a good excuse for missing the enemy- melody- Ceremony this morning." Fixit told him and Diablo rolled his eyes at Fixit.

"Look, Fixit you made me lose my lunch." Diablo told the mini-con who rolled his optics and the younger brother of Merrick.

"Well, you're gonna loose more than that when the King get through with you! He's as mad as Megatron when he lost against us." Fixit told him looking towards the door of his house, which was wide open.

"Ohhhh, I quiver with FEAR." Diablo said and crouched down to Fixit, denta bearded.

"Oh, Diablo. Don't look at me that way. HELP!" Fixit yelled as Diablo pounced of him, catching him in his mouth.

"Diablo." Merrick's commanding voice said approaching Diablo's house.

"Mm-hmm-hmm?" Diablo asked with his mouth full.

"Drop him." Merrick told his brother.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty." Fixit said from inside of Diablo's mouth and he spit him out with Fixit covered in energon that wasn't his own.

"Well, if it isn't my older brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Diablo said with overjoy sarcasm that his brother didn't seem to catch and cut right to the chase.

"Lana and I didn't see you at the presentation of Heatwave." Merrick told him and Diablo looked fake surprise.

"That was today?! Oh, I feel simply terrible." Diablo said scraping his servos against the wall and Fixit cringed at the noise. "Must have slipped my processer." Diablo said admiring his servo not feeling sympathetic at all.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your processer is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been _first_ in vine- pine- line!" Fixit yelled getting in Diablo's face and he growled at the mini-con, causing Fixit to run behind Merrick.

"I was first in line. Until the little Knock-off was born." Diablo growled going to Fixit's level who ended up hiding behind Merrick's leg again. Merrick lowered his head down to Diablo's optic.

"That _Knock-off_ is my son. And your future king!" Merrick warned him.

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." Diablo said raising a servo and walking away, which angered Merrick even more.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Diablo!" Merrick growled as his anger began to rise.

"Oh, no Merrick. Maybe you, shouldn't turn your back on me." Diablo responded bluntly which caused Merrick to growl and ran to face his brother.

"IS THAT A CHALANGE?!" Merrick yelled getting close to his brother.

"Temper, temper. I would never _dream_ of challenging _you_." Diablo responded and Fixit appeared behind Diablo.

"What? Why not?" Fixit asked with his servos on his sides.  
"Well, as far as processers go, I got the Cybertronians share. But, when it comes to _brute strength"_ Diablo began looking at Merrick. "I'm afraid I'm on the shallow land of the gene pool." Diablo answered going for his daily walk.

Fixit let out a sigh. "There's one is every family, Merrick. Three in mine actually! They always seem to ruin special occasions." He told Merrick as they walking to his house.

"What am I going to do with him?" Merrick asked the mini-con.

"He would make a very good throne rug." Fixit suggested and Merrick looked surprised.

"Fixit!" Merrick yelled in a surprising manner.

"Just think, if he ever got dirty you could take him out and BEAT him." Fixit put in and Merrick laughed at that.

Later that day, a rainstorm took place and Eliza was muttering to herself and continuing a Cybertronian mech picture.

"Hmmm... Ah mm-hmm, mm-hmm, mm-hmm, mm-hmm, mm-hmm….. Heatwave." Eliza declared looking at her work and liking it even more every time she looked at it.


	2. Morning Report Diablo Tricks Heatwave

A few years had passed, and Heatwave was now eight years old. Today, Merrick has promised him the grand tour of Cybertron. For a youngling, 6:30 in human time was way too early to get up. Heatwave however was a morning bot and was excited to see the entire kingdom. Heatwave looked out to Cybertron, took a deep breath in and went to his Sire's and Carrier's room.

"Sire! C'mon sire, we gotta go get up!" Heatwave exclaimed as he managed to get on the berth.

" _Sire? Sire? Sire? Sire? Sire? Sire? Sire? Sire? Sire? Sire?"_ Heatwave asked again and again.

"Your son in awake." Nana informed the King.

"Before sunrise he is your son." Merrick told the queen not opening his optics.

"Sire! Ugh. SIRE!" Heatwave yelled pulling on his sire's servo and falling back in the process. He finally ran up to him waking him up.

"You promised!" Heatwave exclaimed with his impatient face.

"OK. OK. I'm up. I'm up." Merrick responded yawning.

"Yeah!" Heatwave cheered running outside quickly followed by Merrick. They soon reached the top of the tallest building in Cybertron.

"Now, look Heatwave. Everything the light touches is our land." Merrick told Heatwave who was astonished by all of this. "A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, Heatwave the sun will set on my time here and arise with you as the new king." Merrick told his son.

"And this will all be mine?" Heatwave asked his sire.

"Everything." Merrick responded and Heatwave walked across the building.

"Everything the light touches. What about that gloomy place?" Heatwave asked him and Merrick walked up to his son.

"That is beyond our borders. You must never go there, Heatwave." Merrick warned.

"I thought a king could do whatever he wants." Heatwave said confused on what his sire was getting at.

"There's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Merrick told him as they headed off to Kalis.

"There's more?!" Heatwave exclaimed trailing after Merrick.

"Heatwave. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from energon to the grazing cyber-horses." Merrick explained to Heatwave.

"But, Sire don't we drink the energon?" Heatwave asked him.

"Yes, Heatwave let me explain. When we die our bodies become energon and the cyber-horses eat the energon. So we are all connected in the great circle of life." Merrick told him and Fixit appeared and climbed up on a rock.

"Good morning, Merrick." Fixit greeted.

"Good morning, Fixit." Merrick responded to him.

"Checking in with the morning report." Fixit salted.

"Fire away." Merrick responded to him.

 _ **Fixit- Bold Merrick- Italics Heatwave- normal everyone- bold italics.**_

 **It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform. With due sense of decorum and with pride**

 **With deference and great respect very much the norm. Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side. To lay before my ruler all the facts about his realm. To fill him in on all the cyber news.**

 _Yes, yes, Fixit, get on with it!_

 **In order that His Majesty stands sturdy at the helm, aware of all the confidant's latest news.**

 _Fixit! The morning report!_

 **Uh- yes, Sir…. The morning report**

 **Cyber-Chimps are going ape, Cyber-giraffes remain above it all, Cyber-Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall. Cyber-Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks. Showed interest in my sister but she quickly said "No thanks!" We haven't paid the cyberbills and the Cyber-vultures have a hunch. Not everyone invited will be coming back for lunch.**

 **This is the morning report. Gives you the long and the short. Every yell, shout, and scream. Not a tale I distort. On the morning report.**

 _What are you doing, son?_

Pouncing

 **Let and old pro show you how it's done.**

 **The Cyber-buffalo have got a buff about this season's energon.**

 _Stay low to the ground_

 **Cyber-Warthogs have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas. Cyber-Flamingoes in the pink and-**

Yeah, stay low!

 _Shh, not a sound._

 **Chasing secretary Cyber-birds. Saffron is this season's color seen in all the Cybertronians. Moving down the rank and file**

 _Take it slow._

 **To near the bottom rung.**

 _One more step_

 **Far too many b Cyber-beetles are quite frankly in the dung-**

 _Then pounce!_

 _ **AHHHHHH!**_

This is the morning report!

Gives you the long and the short!

Every yell, shout, and scream!

Not a tale I distort!

On the morning report!

 _ **This is the morning report!**_

 _ **Gives you the long and the short!**_

 _ **Every yell, shout, and scream!**_

 _ **Not a tale I distort!**_

 _ **On the morning report!**_

"That's very good." Merrick told Heatwave in-between laughs.

"Fixit?!" Prowl yelled out for a specific mini-con.

"Yes?" Fixit asked whoever was calling his name.

"Sir! News from the officers!" Prowl said while saluting.

"MERRICK! DECEPTICON WARRIORS! IN THE KALIS!" Fixit yelled and Merrick jumped over him.

"Fixit! Take Heatwave home!" Merrick ordered the mini-con.

"Aww, Sire can't I come?" Heatwave asked walking behind Fixit.

"No son!" Merrick ordered running off to the situation. Heatwave looked upset.

"I never get to go anywhere." He told Fixit.

"Aww, young prince one day you will be king. They you can chase those half-clock, fragging, knock-offs from dawn until dusk." Fixit reassured him and that cheered him up a bit.

Heatwave decided to go visit his uncle Diablo.

"Hey! Uncle Diablo, guess what?" Heatwave asked him and Diablo growled silently.

"I loathe guessing games." Diablo told him turning around.

"I'm gonna be king of Cybertron." Heatwave told him walking up to him.

"Oh, goody." Diablo said sarcastically.

"My sire just showed me the whole land. And I'm gonna rule it all." Heatwave gloated.

"Hmm, yes. Forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back ya know." Diablo told him and fell down on his side.

"Uncle Diablo, when I'm king, what will that make you?" Heatwave asked laying his servos on his Uncles side.

"A cyber-monkey's uncle." Diablo responded bluntly.

"You have no idea. So, your sire showed you Cybertron, did he?" Diablo asked even though he knew the answer to his own question.

"Did he show you what's beyond that darkened boarder?" Diablo asked sitting down.

"No he didn't. He told me that I couldn't go there." Heatwave said, slightly disappointed.

"He is absolutely correct. Trust me, it's far too dangerous, only the bravest Cybertronians go there." Diablo said luring Heatwave into a trap.

"I'm brave. What's out there?" Heatwave asked but his uncle refused to tell.

"I'm sorry Heatwave I can't tell you." Diablo said turning away.

"Why not?" Heatwave asked turning to face him.

"Heatwave, Heatwave. I'm only looking after my favorite nephew." Diablo told him patting him on the processor.

"But, I'm your only nephew." Heatwave reminded him with a teasing voice.

"The more reason to be protective. A Decepticon warship is no place for a young prince. Oops!" Diablo said pretending to be giving away but he really did it on purpose.

"A Decepticon what?! Whoa!" Heatwave exclaimed and smiled.

"Oh, primus I've said too much. Well, I guess you would've found out sooner or later. You being so clever and all. Just promise that you'll never go to that horrible place." Diablo said and Heatwave thought for a moment.

"Sure thing!" He exclaimed and Diablo shook his processer.

"There's a good youngling. You run along now and have fun, just remember that it's our little secret." Diablo said and Heatwave ran off to Lily's house.

"Hey, Lily!" Heatwave greeted as he walked into Lily and Missy's house and his carrier, Lana was there as well and was getting her metal cleaned by her carrier, Missy.

"Hey, Heatwave!" Lily said excitedly as Heatwave approached her.

"C'mon I just heard about this great place." Heatwave whispered to her.

" _Heatwave_. I'm kinda of the middle of a cleaning." Lily growled as Missy cleaned behind her

"And it's time for yours." Nana said and Heatwave begun to run away but Nana grabbed him before he could.

"Carrier! Carrier, you're messing up my metal." Heatwave whined and Nana looked pleased.

"Alright, alright, I'm clean can we go now?" Heatwave asked impatiently.

"Where exactly are we going? It better not be any place dumb." Lily said rolling her optics at the thought of it.

"No! It's really cool!" Heatwave exclaimed.

"So. Where is this _really cool_ place?" Nana asked her carrier instincts kicking in.

"Oh… Around the energon pool." Heatwave responded turning to face his carrier.

"The energon pool! What's so great about the energon pool!?" Lily blurted out and Heatwave smiled at Nana turning to face Lily.

"I'll show you when we get there." He whispered to her and Lily got the hint.

"Oh. Uh, Carrier can I go with Heatwave?" She asked Missy and she thought for a moment.

"What do you think, Nana?" Missy asked her.

"Well…." Nana said and they saw the two youngling's faces.

"It's alright with me." Nana told them and the two youngling's ran off cheering.

"As long as Fixit goes with you." Nana finished and the youngling's faces dropped.

"No, not Fixit." Lily whined

As they traveled to the 'energon pool' Heatwave and Lily whispered on what they were really doing.

"Just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming through Cybertron. Your creators will be overjoyed! You are being betrothed and all." Fixit told them and they looked confused.

"Be-what?" Lily asked

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Fixit said confusing them even more.

"One day you two are going to be bonded!" Fixit exclaimed.

"NO!" Lily exclaimed

"Ew! I can't bond with her. She's my friend." Heatwave told him.

"Mm-hmm. It'd be too weird." Lily put in.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you two love birds have no choice! It's a tradition, going back generations!" Fixit told them while Heatwave mocked him without Fixit knowing.

"Well, when I'm king that will be the first thing to go." Heatwave said smiling at Lily.

"Not so long as I'm around." Fixit said facing them.

"In that case you're fired!" Heatwave exclaimed.

"Ha! Nice try. Only the king can do that!" Fixit said tapping him where a nose would be.

"Well, he's the future king." Lily put in.

"Yeah! So you gotta do what I tell you!" Heatwave exclaimed tapping him on the chest.

"Not yet I don't! And with an attitude like that you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!" Fixit yelled and Heatwave scoffed.

"Not the way I see it!" Heatwave exclaimed at him.

Heatwave (bold) Lily (italics) and Fixit (bold italics) Lily and Heatwave (Normal) random autobots (underlined)

 **I'm gonna be a mighty king, so deceptions beware!** _**Well I've never seen a king that's so small, you need to be strong to be the best king of all.**_ **I'm gonna be the supreme event. Like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my siren! T** _ **hus far, a rather uninspiring thing.**_ **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

 _ **You've got a long way to go kid if you think-!**_ **No one saying do this.**  
 _ **Now when I said that -**_ _No one saying be there._  
 _ **What I meant was -**_ **No one saying stop that.**

 _ **What you don't realize -!**_ No one saying see here. _**Now see here!**_ **Free to run around all day!**  
 _ **  
That's definitely out!**_ Free to do it all my/his way _**I think it's time that you and I arranged a spark-to-spark-!**_ _Kings don't need advice, from annoying old mini-cons for a start._ If this is where the monarchy is going. Count me out! Out of service, out of Cybertron. I wouldn't hang about. These younglings are getting wildly out of servo.

 **Oh, I just can't wait to be king. Everybody look east!** _Everybody look west!_ **Everywhere you look I'm…** Standing in the spotlight. _**Not yet!**_  
Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the groups and on the servo. It's gonna be King Heatwave's finest thing.  
 **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!** _Oh, he just can't wait to be king!_ **Oh, I just can't wait...** He j _ust can't wait..._ To be King!

"I beg your pardon madam, but. GET OFF! HEATWAVE?! LILY?!" Fixit yelled as a senior Autobot was sitting on him.


End file.
